Dreaming
by heyxbaby
Summary: When Ellie gets invited to Craig's sophomore album's release party, she surprised at what she hears. Short and sweet! Crellie


Hey! I decided to load one of my one-shots on here! I wrote this awhile ago. I got inspired when I heard John Mayer's "Dreaming With A Broken Heart". It made me think of Craig in rehab. You tell me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi or John Mayer or his song. This is purely for fun!

* * *

I really can't understand why i'm here. I can't understand how I got an invitation. How Ashley convinced me to come. How I got semi-dressed up. Or how i'm standing here right now at this stupid party. It felt like a never ending bad dream. I wish it would stop.

When I got the invitation from the record company for Craig's new cd, post rehab, I wanted to laugh, cry, and mainly throw something. I showed Marco and Ashley. They had gotten one too. All our friends got one. My invite was the only one elegantly decorated. After about an hour, they finally convinced me to go.

So now i'm at this party, in a black and red dress with fishnet stockings and converse (my improvisation), wondering why exactly was I invited. Me and Craig haven't spoken since I walked away at the airport. He's tried to talk to me many times, but I refused. Now i'm no expert, but usually when friends aren't talking, you don't invite them to your big cd release party. Especially when your last cd had a song titled 'Red Headed For Trouble'. But I still came, out of my own curiosity, which I will not admit to, and from being so annoyed with Marco and Ashley bugging me about it.

Just then the stage lit up and everyone turned their attention toward a guy name Chase. he was Craig's new manager. Leo got fired a while back for pushing his artists to far. He also was part of the big drug bust at the record label. He was the one who got Craig involved with it. Chase smiled at everyone as they began to clap. He held up his hands and everyone got quiet.

"Welcome to the release party of Craig's sophomore album 'Dreaming'! And here to perform the title track, here is, Craig Manning himself!" He then turned around and pointed and Craig came on stage. Everyone went crazy. I rolled my eyes. All of us did. He was still the same old Craig to us. Craig slightly smiled at the audience. He sat down at the piano on stage and started to talk into the microphone.

"Hey everyone. As you know, I went to rehab to clean up my ways. I wrote this song during all the hard, lonely nights. It's about this girl I fell in love with, but me being me screwed up. O hope you all like it." He then began to play the piano.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?_

_Would you get them if i did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

Everyone clapped and cheered for him. I was shocked. It was the most beautiful song i've ever heard. A-And it was about....me?! I was the last girl he said I love you to, at the airport so long ago. I didn't realize I was crying until everyone went back to the party and Craig was standing in front of me, holding me, while I cried.

"Craig...." I looked up at him. He looked down at me. He was holding a bouquet of roses, my favorite flower. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad dream after all.....


End file.
